ItaSaku Short Story
by sakuragirl915
Summary: Just a short story that i wrote years ago. Figured I have at least one story on here finished.


**hope you enjoy. this was written a long time ago in a journal.**

One night sakura was in the park sitting on a bench just listening to the sounds of the night. all of a sudden her cell phone starts ringing, so she answers it, "Hello?" _"Sakura? Where are you?"_ "I'm at the park, Itachi. Why? Is everything okay? _" "Just come home okay."_ Then he hung up. 'That was weird.' she gets up, puts her phone in her back pocket and runs home which was only a block away. She pulls out her keys and keeps them in her hand until she got home. When she gets to the door she only sees the living room light on, she unlocks the door and as she walks in she yells, "Itachi?! Where are you?" "I'm in the living room hun." Itachi says from the other room. She shuts the door, puts the keys down and walks to the living room. She gasps, "who are you?" She asks when she sees a guy with orange hair holding a gun to Itachi's head. "Ah. Sakura, so glad you can join us. Please sit down." The orange head points to the sofa by her. "Sakura I'm sorry." Itachi says and the orange head smacks him in the head with the butt of the pistol and almost knocks him out. Sakura looks around and sees another guy with blue hair standing by the doorway she came through so she decides to just sit down. "Itachi are you okay? What's going on?" She asks looking at Itachi, wanting to go to him and check on him but decides not to. "I shouldn't of drug you into this. This doesn't concern you." Itachi grumbles under his breath. She ignores him and then looks at the guy holding the gun. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" "Well if you must know, my name is Pein and your fiance here owes me some money for some time now." The orange head says as he kicks Itachi. Sakura growls and trys to get up and attack Pein, but the blue head grabs her by the shoulders and holds her down to the sofa. Pein smirks and says, "I'm guessing Itachi here never told you about the loans and how he use to to work for me." "Pein shut up!" Itachi growls and gets up and trys to tackle Pein, but he punches Itachi in the stomach and he drops to the ground again. Sakura trys to get up but is still held down. "Itachi never said anything about that." She says as she looks at Itachi. "Itachi use to be my best worker, until he met the love of his life. Which I'm guessing is you." Pein says. She smile at him and says, "I sure hope I'm the love of his life." Pein smirks and the blue hair guy starts to laugh and loosens his grip on her, which gives her enough time to reach to her left, grab a vase and smash it over the blue hair's head, knocking him out. "S-sakura!" Itachi crys out to her making her turn around and see Pein pointing the gun at her. "That wasn't very nice to do that to poor Kisame." Pein says as he walks over to her. Itachi trys to grab his leg to stop him, but Pein kicks him. Pein gets infront of her and grabs her chin to make her look at him and he starts to look her over and smirks. She pulls her chin away from his grip. Pein looks down at Itachi and says, "She would be good enough to make me forget the loans you owe me." "You're not taking her from me Pein! I told you I would have your damn money by tomorrow." Itachi said as he gets up. Sakura trys to run past Pein to Itachi but Pein wraps an arm around her waist stopping her. she trys fighting out of his grip but he simply puts the gun to the back of her head to make her stop. She looks over to Itachi scared. Pein starts walking to the door pulling Sakura with him. Itachi follows but at a distance so he didnt hurt her. "Pein wait. What if I gave you the money now?" "Too late Uchiha. She's coming with me." Pein opens the door holding Sakura close so the gun isn;t seen shoved into her back and he takes her out to his car. Itachi trys to follow but Kisame wakes up and attacks him. Pein shoves her into the back seat of his black Lexus, then he gets in and takes off. Sakura trys to open the door but realizes he locked them and she can't unlock it. She starts pounding on the window crying and screaming.

Not long after they left Sakura hears a car coming up fast behind them and she looks back and sees Itachi's crimson Camaro behind them. Pein growls and hits the gas and goes onto the interstate. Sakura pulls out her phone crying when she sees Itachi's car slowly getting smaller,a nd texts him, 'Itachi track my phone to find us...and... i love you!' When she knows it was sent she looks at Pein in the mirror and glares at him. She leans forward and grabs him by his neck and hair trying to make him lose control. He starts to swerve on the road. "You BItch!" He swings his fist back and hits her in the face making her fall back onto the seat. "You trying to get yourself killed." He asks looking back at her through the rearview mirror. She ignores him and reaches forward again and grabs him by his neck and face, making him hit the gas and losing control and hitting the car infront of them, and then swerve off the road, going through a guard rail and down a hill, rolling the car a couple of times until they hit a tree.

(with Itachi)

when Pein hits the gas he got pretty far away but Itachi was able to see him go onto the interstate before losing him. Soon his phone vibrated and saw it was a text from Sakura. 'Track my phone to find us...and...I love you.' So he quickly tracked her phone and was able to get behind them. He was able to see Sakura struggling with Pein and watch the car swerving. Then he watched another car then go off the road and down a hill. Itachi sped up and pulls over by where they went down and quickly dials 9-1-1 and explains what he just witnessed and where it was. After he hangs up he tries to to get down to the car screaming for Sakura. When he gets down to the car he sees the car hit a tree and is upside down. As he gets closer he checks to see if Pein was dead or alive and saw he had shot himself. Itachi starts calling for Sakura but doesn't get a response, so he looks in the back seat and sees her passed out. He tries to open the door and get it open. He gets down on the ground and tries to pull her out but sees her legs were pinned. So he doesn't move her, he just sits there holding her hand and waits for her to either wake up or for the help to arrive., which ever came first.

Not even five minutes later Itachi hears the sirens., but he doesn't get up he just stays there holding her hand. Soon he heard people yelling and feels himself being pulled away so the paramedics could check her out and they could get her out. He explains who he is and what happened to a police officer that dragged him away and up the hill. They keep talkign until he finally sees the medics bringing Sakura up on a stretcher and sees she is still passed out. They tell him to meet them at the hospital. They load her into the ambulance and head to the hospital with Itachi not far behind.

(with Sakura)

When Sakura starts to wake up she feels herself being held down. She opens her eyes and notices she's in an ambulance and has medics working on her. She looks down at her body and sees she is strapped to a stretcher. she looks around but doesn't see Itachi. She starts freaking out. "Ma'am please calm down we're on our way to the hospital." She keeps freaking out but tries to calm down. She looks out the back window that she is facing and sees Itachi's car right behind the ambulance. She looks alittle closer and sees that he is crying. 'I'm so sorry Itachi.' she thinks. she leans her head back closes her eyes and waits to get to the hospital.

They finally get there and the paramedics get her oout of the ambulance and rush her into the hospital and into a room. The nurses rush in and start hooking her up to machines and getting an IV into her arm. While all this is happening she hears Itachi outside to the room talking to someone about all her information. One of the nurses sees him by the door and motions for him to come in, so he rushes in and over to her and hugs her head to his chest and kisses her. Sakura starts crying. "I'm so sorry Itachi. I didn't know what else to do." "I'm just so happy you're alive." he looks into her eyes and kisses her forehead. "What happened to Pein anyway?" "When we finally crashed he realized he was pinned in the car. Before i passed out i heard him say 'you better hope they find you before the wolves do.' then i heard the gun go off." She said. Then the doctor came in and said that Sakura had a bad concussion and that she had to go and get x-rays since her leg was badly injured. So he sent her to get the x-rays done and they came back conforming that her left leg was broken and that she had to be in a cast for about a month. After that the police officer from before came in to get both of their statements. Sakura explains everything to the officer and then Itachi explains what happened at the house with Kisame (who's dead). After everything was done with the officer he leaves Sakura and Itachi alone. not long after that a nurse came in with some material to place a cast on Sakura's leg. While she was doing that itachi pulled a chair to the other side of the bed and just held Sakura's hand. when the nurse was finished the doctor came in and explained that Sakura had to stay for a couple hours just to monitor her. "I need to make some calls to find a place to stay tonight. I'll be right back." Itachi kissed her forehead and left the room, so Sakura turned the TV on since she was informed that she couldn't sleep. About 20 minutes later Itachi came back and explained to her that they will be staying in a hotel until their house was cleaned up. "I'm so sorry Sakura that you got dragged into my past problems." "Oh yeah." she says as she punches him in the arm. "Never hide something like that from me." "That's why I love you. you're not afraid of danger." He said smiling. She smiles back and pulls him to her to lay next to her and then looks up at him. "I love you too."

 **Hope you liked it. like I said in the beginning this was written a long time ago. but i wanted to publish something on my account**.


End file.
